Winter and Summer Reunited
by MizuAice
Summary: Erza and Mira raised Natsu's twin sister as their child? So, who is she and what kind of person did she become? She came to FairyTail after the Grand Magic Games and she suddenly becomes enemies with ? Is she a dragon slayer like Natsu? Did she leave Fairytail because she's dangerous? Read to find out. No pairings yet and please note that this is my first fanfic.Time: after GMG arc
1. SHE's coming

**Disclaimer: MizuAice does NOT own any bit of Fairy Tail. She only owns her OC.3**

Chapter 1: SHE came!

**General P.O.V.**

"SHE"S COMING!" Jet shouted from the guild's door. "SHE?" Everyone in the guild panicked, except for the confused Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, Romeo, and Gajeel. "Who's coming?" Lucy asked.

"Mm-hmm, my raised child is coming." Erza said nodding. Lucy looked around the room noticing the guild members looking gloomily to the ground. Lucy saw this kind of face only one time. It was when she first met Erza.

MiraJane coughed slightly and made an adorable smile, " She's my child too Erza, not just yours." She had evil eyes directly at Erza. Lucy's eyes suddenly became a question mark.

"What?" Lucy asked.

Erza and MiraJane started directing everyone to set up the room with cute decorations. There was a huge banner saying 'WELCOME HOME, FUYUKI!' MiraJane was in hyper mode, baking so many cakes at once. Erza was happily setting up cloth racks around the perimeter and pushed the tables vertically to make an open row in the middle.

_After 10 minutes of preparations_

There was the noise of a horse, then the guild's door opened revealing an angry looking girl with pink hair holding onto the reins of a horse.

"FUYU!" Erza and MiraJane chorused.

They hugged her tightly and her face seemed to become calmer. She looked around the guild and upon seeing Natsu; she broke the hug and walked up to him.

"Natsu-nii what have you done now?" she asked innocently, but obviously angry.

"What did I do?" he asked.

"You slept for 7 years! What do you make me? I was sleeping at an inn when I suddenly fell and they thought I was dead! They buried me alive, but thanks to my consciousness I sleep walked to a cave and slept for SEVEN years! Good thing I didn't die!" She wept touching her face and suddenly punching Natsu to the ground. She made it clear that she didn't want to see his face by putting her foot on the back of his head. "K.O." Happy shouted.

"Now, now, you should be nice to your twin brother." MiraJane scolded and gave Fuyuki a smile.

"Okay, I will. Mira-okaa-chan" Fuyuki replied glumly. Everyone was too scared to move. They just witnessed how Mira and Erza are in a single body.

"Then if you know your lesson, LET THE PARTY BEGIN!" Erza said breaking the boulder-sized ice that hang.

"Wait!" Fuyuki shouted, "Where is Master?"

_All the While:_

**Master Makarov's P.O.V.**

I sighed, 'I hope they aren't doing anything fun while I'm here'I thought.

"Makarov, do you have anything to say?" Lahar asked, interrupting the weeklong meeting.

"No, everything's fine." I replied, bored and gloomily.

**Fuyuki twin sister of Natsu? Well yeah, duh, but you weren't expecting her to be mean to Natsu huh and why did she fall asleep when Natsu was the one at Tenro Jima? Oh, so sad Master is missing out on the fun. Let the Party Begin! Thanks for reading and please review, comment, follow, or favorite. Thanks again, 'til next chapter!**


	2. The 'Welcoming' Party

**Disclaimer: As U already know MizuAice doesn't own FairyTail, **** but she owns her OC ****.**

Chapter 2: The 'Welcoming' Party

**Fuyuki's P.O.V.**

Everyone was going crazy everywhere; no one cared about what happened to Natsu-nii or me. Except for Gray who was giggling away at Natsu-nii and the girl that looked like she loved Gray. That made me irritated, but then Gray just seems to get angry with her. At that, I laughed. Then to my right, I saw Cana-san gulping the booze like it was water. As she finished her 100th barrel she collapsed like a brick. I laughed again and again at every single goofy action the members did.

What caught my eye though was the cake, a chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. My mouth watered gaping at the cake. Next to it I saw the girl that was next to Gray earlier. 'She's going to eat my cake!' I thought as I ran forward. Too late, the cake was gone.

**Erza's P.O.V**

Fuyu-chan was running towards the chocolate cake and Juvia altogether. I saw Juvia gobble up the cake and 'Oh, no'. Fuyu-chan was crying, all of FairyTail's chaos seized to look at her. I put one of my hands to my head and sighed letting it drop to the side. "Fuyuki-chan, what happened?" MiraJane asked.

Fuyuki was now trying to keep her tears to herself, but it didn't work. Her tears turned to a devilish smirk. 'That's my child' I thought upon seeing her cute, devilish face. "Hey, you!" she shouted pointing at Juvia.

"Me?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah, you. How dare you eat my ca-ke?" Fuyu-chan simply said emphasizing 'cake'. Fuyu-chan walked closer and closer to Juvia, "I said, 'How dare you eat my cake!?'"

"Eh, that was 'your' cake. Well, sorry, but Juvia didn't see your name on it. Also, don't give Juvia that face it's making you look uglier by the minute." Juvia answered emotionlessly.

"Juvia," I said giving off an evil aura, "You shouldn't call my daughter ugly, right Mira?"

Mira was now with her demonic glare and her adorable smile. I saw Juvia gulp and she ran behind Gray screaming 'Gray-sama~~'. While Fuyu-chan was screaming her head off saying 'CAKE!'

**MiraJane's P.O.V.**

I somehow made an identical cake that Fuyuki wanted. She stopped screaming too and Lisanna was having a good time talking to her. An idea suddenly popped into my head.

"Fuyuki-chan," I called, "I'll introduce you to the members that you don't know."

"Okay," Fuyuki replied happily, who pretended to fly like a bird. I giggled at her. I introduced her to Lucy and Wendy. Which led to a good acquaintance and then to Romeo. Soon, It was Gajeel and Juvia's turn. The only response from Gajeel was 'Yo, fellow dragon slayer.'

Juvia on the other hand, had a staring contest with Fuyuki. They wouldn't stop bickering. When Juvia said she wanted a way to get with Gray, Fuyuki told her 'Who would care anyway?' This seemed to become a fight like Natsu and Gray and the thought made me giggle and finally laugh. At that moment they looked at me confused and lost to why I was laughing.

Natsu woke up and saw Gray laughing at him. The two fought fiercely fist to fist while there was shouting from Fuyuki and Juvia. The guild happened to glance at both sides and Wham! the whole guild was in the fit of laughter.

**What's this Natsu vs. Gray? While Natsu's sister Fuyuki is fighting Juvia? (Suggestive Eyebrow) **

**Well, Anyways thanks for reading my story! Hope you like it. Please review, comment, follow, or favorite. Thanks! Next chapter coming up.**


	3. To know more

**Disclaimer: MizuAice Blah, blah, blah doesn't own FairyTail. She owns her OC ****ONLY.**** 3**

Chapter 3: To know more…

**Gray's P.O.V.**

It's already been three days since Fuyuki came back after a 7-year rest. Though she never changed, she still has her sweet tooth and double personality. She suddenly became Juvia's nemesis though and they start bickering when they set their eyes on each other. Which is more irritating than the pink-flamer.

The guild's door opened to reveal Natsu, Happy, and a sleeping Fuyuki hitching a piggyback ride. Erza came from behind them and grabbed Fuyuki like a baby and started cradling her until she was re-equipping Fuyuki's clothes.

First, it was a strawberry dress, I stifled a laugh. Then it became a gothic style, and finally it was a blue winter dress. 'She could actually look pretty from time to time' I thought. Everyone could now see a girlish smile and sparkly eyes on Erza. She was like a kid playing with her doll and soon she was carrying Fuyuki to the bar.

"Mira, look how cute Fuyu is!" she exclaimed.

"She is?" I asked unaware of what I said.

"Ehh, you can't see it?" Erza and MiraJane chorused with a demonic aura.

"No, that's not what I meant." I shouted while ducking behind a post. _Zzing! _One of Erza's swords came close to cutting my ear.

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

"Gray-sama~~" I shouted running towards him. I dived and hit my face flat on the floor. I looked at Erza-san and saw her cuddling close to the demon child.

"Erza-san, Juvia thinks you shouldn't throw a weapon at Gray-sama."

"Come here, Juvia." Erza commanded ignoring the comment. I walked cautiously over and upon seeing Erza's giggling face I smiled. _I wasn't in to trouble. _

"So, what do you say we make a deal?" Erza told me.

"What kind of deal?" I asked unaware of my sudden interest.

"The 'To know more…' contest enter it and uhm—oh yeah, I will give you tips with-" She suddenly pointed to Gray-sama's location, "Deal?"

"Deal! So what is this contest about?"

"It's a contest where you have to enter with your nemesis, only FairyTail holds this contest. Also, you can't back down now." She smiled evilly.

**Fuyuki's P.O.V.**

"Wahh~~" I yawned. I was being held by Erza-okaa-san, but I was feeling totally off today. I shifted on my spot and tried to get up. "I want cake, cake." I told myself. Before I could see clearly, my eyes couldn't see anything, but darkness. I was standing up already though and before I hit the floor I lost my consciousness.

**General P.O.V.**

Fuyuki was standing up and before anyone could help her, she fell. It was in total silence, but after a few more seconds, everyone was on the move. MiraJane was feeling her temperature and Natsu was telling her to wake up.

"Everyone get the guild changing." Erza commanded panicking.

** Ooh, what's this? Fuyuki hang in there! Juvia will be going to a contest with whom? Gotta read to find out. Thanks for reading! Okay I wont repeat myself over and over. You know what I say Please review, comment, follow, or favorite. Thanks! Until next time!**


	4. Fairy

**Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail. I only own Fuyuki right now, oh and the arc.**

Chapter 4: Fairy

**Juvia's P.O.V.**

I thought that demons never get sick, but it seems that I was wrong. I sighed and glanced up seeing the room dark and cold like a forest of ice. My heart thumped upon seeing Gray-sama with his usual way of unconsciously stripping.

"Juvia wants to know why Juvia has to do this? Also, couldn't Wendy do it?" I asked complaining to Erza-san.

"Just do your work!" She said ominously. That's when I spotted a bite; it was a dark purple shade.

"Erza-san, Juvia thinks she knows why the cake-whiner is sick."

Everyone who could still move from the cold temperature looked directly at me. They looked at each other and I showed them the bite, which incidentally was at her neck.

**Erza's P.O.V.**

I looked at Fuyu still unable to see the cause of the disease, when all at once Juvia was saying she might actually know why my Fuyu was sick. I set my eyes on the bite and noticed the mini flames on it. I gasped.

"T-that's a Heat Vampire Fairy Beetle bite!" I said running towards the frozen 'first magic kit'.

"Erza!" They all shouted at me once I hit my head at an ice stalagmite causing me to fall. "Sayonara!" Happy joked, which I thought wasn't a very good decision.

I stood up trying to refrain from screaming a war cry out loud. I walked closer to them and pointed at Juvia and Gray. I told them that they had to do a unison raid directed at the bite. It took a while to actually make them attack the wound, but once I said 'either you're going to attack or I'm going to attack you!' they got to work.

**Fuyuki's P.O.V.**

I couldn't see all around me and darkness engulfed my mind. Flames started to burst then blood red liquid seeped through my vision. Flames and blood were a great combination of mass destruction, but instead of destruction in the world it felt like it targeted only one thing… me.

A flutter of wings sounded behind me making me turn around and what my eyes fell upon was utterly fascinating. Red skin, a five-inched body, beautiful outstretched wings, and a tail almost its height.

**What will happen now? Will Fuyuki wake? Or will the beetle's bite turn her to ashes? Why Unison raid all of a sudden? Well, if you ask me I don't know why I did so either. Thanks for reading and supporting my story until now!**


	5. A ride through memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own FairyTail.**

Chapter 5: A ride through memories

**Fuyuki's P.O.V.**

I looked at the red glow emanating from the fairy-like creature. It was quite an interesting thing, but its wicked face looked haunting and glum. Apart from its eyes it looked harmless and somehow a part of me wants to believe in everything he says even if it was utterly outrageous. Now he smiled enthusiastically as if saying 'The fun is about to begin'.

"Hello, Fuyuki-chan!" Its calm sweet voice said.

"Hello, uhm—" I started, then losing my chose of words.

"Oh, silly me! How could I forget to introduce myself! My name is Nighto, but my friends and enemies call me 'The Dark Mare'!" He exclaimed one after the other.

"U-uhm…" I tried interjecting, but he just kept exclaiming about 'his greatness'. This made me infuriated, so I trapped him in my hand, but he just keeps on yapping away. I let go of him and tried to find magic tape that I always had so that I could tape my ears or Natsu-nii's mouth when it is getting too loud.

"So, yeah umm I actually had to cut my hair and nails while trimming the garden.." Nighto bragged the nonsense of his life.

'_Gross!'_ I thought.

"WILL YOU JUST QUIET DOWN! I can't find something that I had in my pocket a while ago!" I commanded him with irritation and anger in my eyes. I tried to catch him, but once my hand darted to the left, he flew right. Up, flew down, right, flew left, and center. GOTCHA!

"Well you see, you wont find it here," Nighto stated matter-of-factly with a smirk, "since this is MY territory."

"Just get on with it. I know you want something." I said expecting an evil presence, but it never came. Instead, he turned into a neighing animal; the hide was pure darkness and his neigh sounded like clear water. "Come…" was all I heard when my feet walked on its own, one after the other. Soon, I was at his side losing myself at the force of power.

"Won't you ride with me?" He stated more than asked.

I told myself to stop, but to no avail, my body rebelled against its instructions causing me to mount the creature. He walked rather than galloped to the destination we were headed. Our path was clearly made of dried blood from the heat. This made the floor look like red sand. A few more steps, memories I wanted to lose come back all at once, and emotions I couldn't quite understand sharing space with my loneliness.

"Come and see your cruel life. I will be more than willing to show it to you."

Flashback (*)

_ "Fuyu," A sweet voice called, "Why don't we start a game of Hide The Dragon."_

_ "Okay, Snow!" I shouted at the blue, mystical dragon with a smile. I turned around and started counting from one to fifty. I thought I might win again since Snow was bad at Hide The Dragon. Considering her size and her 'roar of laughter' if I wasn't able to spot her from all the winter water._

_ "-50!" I counted and ran across the snowy field, content to finding her footprints, or should I say 'dragon prints'? This led me to the darker side of the mountain. Deeper and deeper I went until the end of the tracks, laid not a sleeping dragon, but a necklace made of a scale and a letter._

_ I opened the letter only to find the words sprawled on it say 'Good Bye'._

_ Three years later I came up to a building where there was brawling and crashes everywhere. A girl with scarlet hair, dark hair, and the pink color leaned on the door hiding from the scarlet-haired girl. I thought the color of my hair was only mine. Curiosity caught me and I found myself pulling his hair making him irritated._

_ "What are you doing, stop pulling my hair!" He turned around, shocked to see __my__ hair. He started pulling my hair expecting it to be a wig._

_ "OW!" I cried, "Why did you pull mine?"_

_ "Well, I thought I was the only one."_

_ "Hey, Natsu I want fish!" A blue cat said only stopping at the sight of us pulling each other's hair._

_ "AHHH! There's two Natsu's!" The cat screamed making the whole guild run towards the exit._

** Bwahahahaha, The two Natsu kids have been seen. What will happen now? What is cruel about meeting Fairy Tail? Well we will see in the next chapter! Thank you for reading.**


	6. Time to Time

**Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail. I only own Fuyuki.**

Chapter 6: Time to time

**Fuyuki's P.O.V.**

Nighto walked at a steady pace. Nothing was on the ground and there wasn't a single thing in sight. Fuyuki though could only see a bit of this unusual road.

_Flashback (*)_

_I pulled and pulled at his hair, but nothing happened except the ouches and anger from him. A blue cat came out and panicked saying something about "2 Natsu's". Rumbling and running came from the building behind him. I saw the scarlet again and this time she was looking straight at me. I shivered from her glare and a girl her age with white hair stood noticeably thinking about who am I._

_"It's true, there is two pink-heads." a kid said with pure irritation._

_"Watch your mouth, ice princess." the kid said that I found out was Natsu._

_I nodded with agreement, but my nod didn't matter since I sent him the message with my foot. He was angry and you could tell. As in totally tell, well you could say he was trying to punch me, but I knocked him out and slammed him to the ground._

_"Stripping-Onii-Chan," I said poking him, "are you alright?"_

_'mmhm' was the answer I got, but behind me stood a crowd of laughing adults and kids. The kid, Natsu, was walking towards me with a thumbs up and smiling._

_"What's your name?" he asked,"Oh, right my name is Natsu."_

_"Fuyuki..." I answered._

_"That's pretty unusual. Natsu's name means summer, but 'Fuyu' means winter, right?" the scarlet girl said._

_"Y-yes..." I replied._

_I became a member of FairyTail for a full year. I behaved more like Mira-okaa-Chan, but I learned to love cakes and sweets like Erza-okaa-san.__I seem to become more sensitive about insults and beat up Gray continuously for insulting my hair and about how Natsu and I were related._

_Natsu-nii __and I fight often about who was stronger and on who would win if we fought. I beat Natsu-nii 5 times out of the 10 that we fought. So, we were pretty much equal in strength. _

_Master made me feel at home in the guild. He ignored the scar on my leg and didn't ask touchy questions about before I came to be where I am. Only on one day did Master ever ask about anything:_

_"Fuyuki," Master called from the railing of the second floor, "Please come to my office."_

_I felt scared that Master found out on who took his rare cake toppings. I walked closer and closer to the door. I opened it to find Erza-okaa-san standing beside Master Makarov._

_"My child, why didn't you tell me about how dangerous your curse was? It could have killed millions, no, billions." Master was saying with certainty and then he started to look solemn._

_"but-"_

_" You have to get away from Natsu as soon as possible. We don't want it to detonate and explode. I'm sorry my child, but. I will have to ban you from FairyTail for your good and for the good of others. Until then please stay away and I promise I will bring you back."_

_"Yes master, I will do what I can." I replied biting my lips to stop from crying. I held it back and came towards them to erase my mark. A magic circle appeared on my back and as fast as I had gotten it, it was gone._

_"Master, I have a favor. Will you not tell them of my departure? Even you Erza-okaa-Chan. Please?"_

_"If that is what my Fuyu wishes."_

Nighto halted as I snapped back to reality. He neighed and my ears understood.

"Of course, I had to leave, but that doesn't mean that they didn't care for me. Yeah, I did get beaten along the way to Magnolia, but this scar proves I am able to survive even the most painful torture."

Nighto started walking away again, only to walk by... Natsu? Gray? Why were they here? They were fighting and stopped to glare and grimace at me. Their eyes showed anger and this made me feel as if I wasn't wanted in my whole life.

"Natsu-nii, Gray, why are you two here?"

"Oh, look flame-brain she's here."

"Yeah, she is, but who cares about a humiliating fiend anyway, right slanted-eyes?"

"What was that about?" I asked Nighto as we passed them.

His answer was a neigh which meant 'It was what they thought of you.' This made me think of why they would say something like that.

**Fuyuki don't you dare believe him! Well anyways thx for reading my chapter and see you next chap!**


	7. Nighmare's do end maybe

**Disclaimer: I do not own FairyTail. Only Fuyuki.**

**Note: I'm sorry for not updating for the past week(s). I'm ****so ****sorry!**

Chapter 7: Nightmare's do end… maybe…

**General P.O.V.**

Gray and Juvia were worn out from doing Unison Raid for over an hour. Why was it an hour? Well probably because a certain pink haired twin kept on getting in the way. Erza caught Natsu 99 times already, but he kept on getting in the way.

"Natsu…" Erza said slowly, annoyance evident on her voice. _BAM!_ There goes the 100th bump.

"HAHAHAHA!" The guild burst into laughter. Natsu was down on the floor and Happy was happy to chant off Natsu's defeat. Happy was chanting something like this:

"_Natsu Dragneel dragged by Erza, gotten all he needed from all his bumps. Then comes the moment when he falls and BAM! All his work was done… The moment he fell all everyone did was say 'K.O.' and laugh 'HAHAHA!'…"_

"Okay," Erza said, "now that Natsu's down we can work with business."

"Yes, Erza-san Juvia thinks it'll work out now."

"Pffft, I agree, but can't we find a place where to put Fuyuki without harming the guild?" Gray suggested while looking at the guild that now had- let's just say- many holes.

**Fuyuki's P.O.V.**

I soon spotted scarlet and silver on the distance and… behind it was a blue blob? Nighto galloped closer and closer never minding my intense curiosity and the presence it held.

"Ugh. There's so much heat Nighto!" I whined, "When will we get to the end of the trail?"

"Soon," he answered, "We'll get there when it is time."

"Soon~" I mocked, "you know I hate mysterious people, no on second thought, creatures."

We were nearer now to the moving blobs and soon found it to be Erza-okaa-san, Mira-okaa-chan, and 'Smelty-melty' Juvia. Their faces showed disgust, but also held a look that meant business. They stared at me waiting for a word or sign of movement.

I stared back at them, unwavering. Soon, Juvia leaned closer to my spot with an irritated face. She put a finger at her chin making a gesture as if she was thinking. Erza-okaa-san and Mira-okaa-chan looked at me with disgust. Juvia leaned back this time and ran to my okaa-chans.

"Juvia thinks that the parasite should be annihilated Erza-san, Mira-san."

"Good idea, but the flea might go after our loved ones again."

They kept on talking as if I wasn't there and one thing I hated was someone talking smack about me right in front of my eyes and ears. My infuriation showed in my eyes, but before I did something that could kill everyone in sight, a light enveloped my surroundings. This time Nighto galloped to a prison made of thorns and roses. In the middle was something that felt…me. I was confused, but it didn't stop the light from coming. Not the red glow from before but a light that showed comfort and warmth.

"Oy, Fuyuki wake up already," I heard Gray say," you're cured already."

**Finally summer! Well thank you for waiting for my update whoever it is… Thank you to those that read this!**


End file.
